


Fuck Me, Your Majesty

by muchlessvermillion



Series: Playing with Power [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Dual Bulges, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Political Shenanigans, Porn with only background plot, Power Kink, Power Play, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/pseuds/muchlessvermillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say that again."</p><p>"Say what?" Said Sollux, smirk growing wider. The shit.</p><p>"Just the last part. Your majesty. Say that." </p><p> <br/>Karkat Vantas has been newly crowned as His Imperial Ferocity, as part of Feferi's political agenda. He can't help but feel like he doesn't deserve his throne- Sollux makes an attempt to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me, Your Majesty

It was finally over, every sneaky-eyed aristocrat and noble having filed out of the throne room, heading home to gossip into their palms and on their husktops. It was about fucking time, too, hours of bureaucracy and fielding attempted assassinations could really wear a guy out. 

Karkat Vantas, newly instated and crowned as His Imperial Ferocity, collapsed into his ridiculous, overcomplicated throne. 

The problem with being Emperor was that he really didn't get any more true respect than he had as a rebel leader. The sarcasm and judgmental eyes were just hidden behind wide, toothy grins and "your highness" and mandatory bows. It was exhausting, it was dangerous, and it hadn't even been his fucking idea. Post-revolution, the plan was for Feferi to become Empress and put her ideas, their ideas, the ideals of the whole movement, into place. The former Empress was dead, Feferi's coronation came and went- and then she launched something she'd been brewing for a long time.

She said they needed to challenge the concepts about warmbloods if they ever wanted true acquiescence. Most considered them too emotional, too lowly and fleeting to make good leaders. He had been the one on the revolutionary feeds. He had been the one drawing up battle strategies, hunched over his desk with blood on his sickles from necessary killings, his knuckles all ashy gray, eyes burning from stress. Feferi's idea was to put him into power on Alternia and give her control of the foreign territories, have him as an established leader here while she fixed things off-planet, liberated slaves and put Empire money into war reparations. They couldn't leave Alternia without a strong hand in the throne so soon after rebellion. Her goals stretched further than his- mutually beneficial relationships with other planets, methods of travel that were innovative and clean and voluntary for all involved. She was a diplomat at heart. She knew how to smooth over moods, she was bubbly and sharp and cheerful enough to not be viewed as a threat, but had highblood strength in case things went sour and sweeps of taught superiority. Karkat, on the other hand, was established as bloody-handed and strategic-minded. A little training in manners and conduct and he'd make a fine leader in a higher sphere. He was known and trusted by the common people, which she wouldn't be. He was a lowblood champion, a hero, a symbol, though he didn't want to be. 

Feferi got her crown and then went into the political system and somehow fooled them into sanctioning her crazy ideas. She showed off Karkat's stunted mutated gills and fins to those that held out, let them voice their own preference for seadwellers in power and then turned it against them. It was beautiful maneuvering. Those that had fought for revolution would see another Tryrian Empress in place as a defiance of their ideals. Those that had fought against it would violently protest a mutant in power. Feferi gave them two leaders, one high as high can be and the other so low he had fallen right off. She let the council vote, vetoed their answer. She put a system in place that called for representatives from all parts of the hemospectrum, and then she had them vote again. 

She used the ultimate power that Empresses were meant to have, used the dangerous flicks of her pink-tinged fins and her sharky grin, used her connection with the tentacled beast that kept them all living, and by the time she was finished the casteist assholes couldn't do shit. 

Karkat had a throne. Karkat had a throne, a parliament that was more than half lowbloods, and a thousand aristocrats seething for his blood. 

Feferi Piexes was a shithead, and a mad genius. 

The last thing she did before taking herself and her entourage off-planet for negotiations was give Karkat an extra layer of protection: she announced him as the motherfucking royal moirail. This put her in better favor with the lowbloods (if their revolutionary could trust her that much, why shouldn't they?) and lessened the chance of open violence towards Karkat (even the most conservative of highbloods would falter at the idea of murdering an Empress's quadrant). 

Karkat could speak, could talk equality and still bleed for the people that needed him, could plan battles and speeches and inspire and sway, but he had no fucking idea how to pull the political shitstorm she had just led. He had never expected to be a leader once they had won. He'd barely expected to win at all. 

And now he was on his own throne, in a crown of silver and gleaming mutant red. 

He had to fake his way through pleasantries and toasts and potentially deadly gifts, negotiate court etiquette, shake hands the right way, turn his head the right way, spar enough to make sure they knew how good he was without giving them ammo for the whole "warmbloods are savages" shit they tried to pull. 

It was fucking exhausting. 

He pressed his fingers against the overheated curve of his eye sockets, and huffed hot breath against his fingers.

"Looking a little ragged for royalty, KK. Is it really that tiring, being waited on hand and foot?" 

Thank god for Sollux Captor. He'd been there the whole time, Karkat's newly appointed head advisor. He hadn't said much, had been watching, but he was a comforting word when no one was listening. He was a hand at Karkat's elbow when he went to slap the grubsauce out of a smirky highblood. In a more private capacity, he was a bodyguard, the strongest psionic power in the empire at Karkat's right arm- he didn't look like much, but people had heard the rumors. They'd made damn sure of that. 

Still, grateful as he was for his presence, he did not have the patience for jabs right now. 

"Shut the fuck up, Captor." Karkat replied, without even looking up. "I'm not even goddamn royalty. I'm a facsimile of royalty. I'm a grubfucking sham. And they know it, too, god, did you _hear_ them? Your highness, your majesty, your royal bulgegobbling lordship- they're making fun of me with that bullshit, I fucking know it."

"You can't let them get to you." Sollux said, and Karkat heard the doors to the throne room slam shut, heard the lock click into place. "You twitch when they do it and the waders know you don't think you deserved it. You pretend to be regal and dangerous as any highblood douche and eventually they'll get scared, trip over themselves trying to run away and accidentally shove their false compliments up their own saggy nooks. Whoops, tripped and fell right on my own idiocy, how did that get there, who put that on the floor."

"I am fucking dangerous. No pretending about that."

"Of course you are, your majesty."

Karkat's head jolted up and he looked at him, smiling that fangy grin, too cocky for such a skinny troll. He wondered a second if Sollux went for majesty because his lisp mangled it less than 'highnethhh', but then moved on to more important things.

"Say that again."

"Say what?" Said Sollux, smirk growing wider. The shit.

"Just the last part. Your majesty. Say that." 

Sollux crossed the space between the door and the throne, dropped fluidly to a knee, and looked up at Karkat from the floor, still grinning that damnable smile. 

"Your majesty."

Karkat felt a sudden pulse of heat between his thighs.

"It's different when you say it."

"Pretend I'm saying it every time. That'll really freak the fuckers out. They'll run it in all the gossip magazines that our new Emperor suits his power so much that he's getting off on it." 

"I'm getting off on _you_ , fuckmunch." Karkat replied, giving his matesprit an exaggerated once-over.

"Correction. You're getting off on me calling you by a royal title. Which is a little bit different than your usual variety brand of getting off on me." Karkat managed a little grin in response, but then his face fell, huffing out a hard breath.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sollux."

"What, the title suddenly not doing it for you anymore? That was fast." 

"Not that! That's fine, continue that. Just- this whole thing." He gestured around the throne room. "I thought the whole point of this revolution was I'd finally get to be normal. That was all I wanted. Better conditions for everyone, a chance at a normal life where I wouldn't get culled for existing. I just wanted to be normal. I don't want to be Emperor. I don't know how to do this, and everyone's just waiting for me to fuck up, and I'm not- I don't fit this. I'm not what they need and I'm probably going to get murdered and I don't want to be here, I just want to go home. I didn't ask for this." By the end his voice was shaking. "They're right, Sollux. I'm not Emperor material. I was barely fucking leader material, I can't do this. I don't know how to do this." 

Sollux stood, a little crease between his eyebrows, and pressed his face into the curve of Karkat's neck. Immediately, Karkat quieted.

"KK, if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you tell yourself you don't deserve this throne more than any bastard on Alternia, you are dead wrong. Do you think any of those smarmy, chilly fucks have the right to judge you? They _don't_. Of course they don't. They get to sit on their asses all day pailing themselves with their handfuls of jewels while we fight for basic respect. You know all this shit already. I'm spouting your own rhetoric back at you, you fucking wreck. I know you don't want to be here. Believe me, I know, I'd rather be basically anywhere else on the entire planet. But the point was never normalcy and you know it. The point was equality. It still is equality. You could do so goddamn much with this kind of power and then when Feferi gets back on planet you can talk about putting someone else in charge. For now you just have to suck it up and deal with the fact that you're the most powerful man on Alternia. Wow, your life is so hard." He pressed a gentle kiss to the skin under his lips, a direct contradiction to the tough love he was spitting. "Now, are you going to let me convince you that you deserve to be treated like royalty? Do you want to see if the next time some dumbass wader tries to embarrass you, you can grin and take it like the compliment it should be?" 

"Yeah." Karkat said, a little breathless and a lot overwhelmed. "Yeah, show me." 

Sollux slid back down to his knees between Karkat's legs, and pressed a reverent kiss to his ankle, the sliver of exposed skin between Karkat's pants and his shoes. Then he ducked even lower and pressed his lips to the toe of Karkat's left shoe, and then the right, lips slightly parted on the fine new leather.

"Your majesty." 

Karkat shuddered in response, trying so hard to seem composed as heat grew in the pit of his stomach. He wet his lips, looked down at Sollux.

"You should get my shoes off."

"Whatever you say." Sollux unfastened the needlessly uncomfortable flats and threw them over his shoulder. 

"Those probably cost more than a month's rent at my hive." 

"You can buy anything you want now, your majesty." He slid his fingers, warm, up against Karkat's calf, leant in to kiss his inner thigh through his clothing. "You can break whatever you want and just fucking replace it. You could send food to your entire old neighborhood and not even flinch. You have someone else to go over the numbers for you." Karkat flushed hot, and shifted his legs wider to give Sollux room to work. He pressed a series of warm kisses over his thighs, the touch muffled through his slacks. Karkat felt his sheath swelling, parting for the slick slide of his bulge, which eased out a quarter of the way and twisted lazily back and forth in his boxers. Sollux gave him a smile that was all teeth and pressed his mouth directly over where Karkat's bulge was beginning to push against his pants, and the rest of it slid out right away, a sudden release of pressure that made his sheath twinge. A pulse of heat went through his nook as he watched and he gasped, rolling his hips up against Sollux's mouth.

"Sollux." He pleaded, reaching down to get a hand on one of his matesprit's gently curving horns.

"What do you want?" Sollux asked, pulling back. "You have to give me your orders, my lord, or I can't know how to serve you." 

Karkat groaned in response, squeezing the horn in his grip. "Undo my pants." 

Sollux obliged before he was even done speaking, unbuttoning and unzipping the muted red slacks, and pushing Karkat's boxers down low enough for his bulge to wriggle out, smearing translucent red against his stomach. Sollux snickered.

"Eager, I see, ehehe."

"Shut up and suck." Karkat responded, face flushing. "No one asked for the running commentary." 

"Sure thing, your majesty." Sollux pressed a gentle kiss to the middle of Karkat's bulge, where it begun to swell outward, and it wriggled in response, pushing against his mouth. He covered his oversized fangs with his lips and let it slide into his mouth, wrapping both halves of his split tongue around the tip. Karkat groaned, his head slamming back against his throne. The stupid thing was uncushioned, all metal and stone, and he hissed his pain through his teeth. Sollux pulled back, and tapped at Karkat's thigh. 

"No, look at me. Look at me, KK. Your highness. I want you to watch." 

Karkat felt the blood rush to his cheeks, but he forced his head down anyway, and managed to meet eyes with Sollux just as he sucked his bulge into his mouth again with a little slurping noise that would probably be gross under other circumstances. One of Sollux's hands circled the base of his bulge to keep it where it needed to be, and the other found Karkat's wrist. He squeezed reassuringly, and then took Karkat's hand and brought it up to his hair. 

Karkat tightened his hand experimentally, and when Sollux moaned and let his bulge wriggle towards the back of his mouth, he took in a sharp breath and tugged. Sollux took him in, sucked hard around the wriggling tentacle in his mouth, chirring low and sharp in his thorax. Karkat pulled again, his breath coming fast. His nook was dripping, oozing down his thigh. It was gross, and the pants would probably be stained to hell, but Sollux had a point- he could buy new ones. He peered down between his legs, craning his neck to see around Sollux's head and saw him squirming against a hand between his legs, and the sight was so hot that Karkat's hips rolled right up against Sollux's mouth. It was too deep this time- Sollux pulled off, coughing.

"Shit, sorry, sorry-" Karkat reached out, but Sollux held out a hand. 

"All my fault, your majesty. Clearly I'm just too hot for this. I should have reined it in more, I could cause an accident." He gave Karkat a sneaky little grin that made him feel like his pusher was too big in his chest. "You want me to try again?"

"Uh." Karkat took a moment to get his mouth and his brain realigned. His bulge thrashed against the curve of his stomach. "No? No. Hold on." He pushed his hips up and wriggled his pants the rest of the way off, throwing them to the side. They were followed quickly by his boxers, with landed with a little wet splorch. "Do we have a bucket?"

Sollux's widening smirk made him regret something. He wasn't sure what he was regretting yet, but it was definitely something. Sollux stood, and shoved his jeans to the floor, boxers included. He stepped out of them, looking really stupid in just a shirt and shoes, but before Karkat could say anything he was pulling off the rest of his clothes and tossing them in the growing pile, and then crawling into Karkat's lap, straddling his thighs. He grinned against his lips, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Who needs a bucket?" He said, so close that Karkat could feel his mouth moving. "You'll come right here. Right on the throne, right on me, and then we leave it."

It was fucking filthy to even suggest that, and Karkat felt a hot flush of shame at the way his bulge responded. Sollux inched his hips closer until his two were twining with Karkat's one, twisting together as he rocked his hips in a slow, uneven rhythm.

"What- Sollux, what the fuck, that's probably _illegal_."

"Why should it be? You know Feferi's lifting mandated contribution laws. And you're the globefucking Emperor. You get to do what you want. You leave it here, and someone else cleans it up. Fuck, they'd be honored, don't you think? They get to clean up after royalty." Sollux grinned, wide, full of mischief. "Plus, this is made of fucking metal. It's not going to stain." 

"Sollux, we cannot jizz on the throne, holy shit, can you _imagine_ what people would say if they found out."

"Mm. You should stop caring so much about what people are saying." Sollux was pressing lingering little kisses to Karkat's jaw. "Who's in charge here, you or them?"

"Well-"

"Karkat. You, or them?"

"Me."

"Damn straight. And who's going to pour scandalous mutant slurry all over their precious little throne room?"

"Fuck- I- Me?"

"That's right. It's you." Sollux reached down to untangle their bulges, and then widened his stance, kneeling up on either side of Karkat's legs. "I think it's time for another order, your majesty." Karkat looked at him a second, and instead of bothering to say it, he just got a grip on Sollux's skinny hips and pulled him down until the tip of his bulge was grinding against his flushed nook. "Oh, fuck." Sollux gasped out. "Come on." He rolled his hips, whining frustratedly when Karkat held him in place. "Do it."

"I don't know, Captor. I seem to recall you saying something about how I'm in charge here." Karkat grinned, leaning in and nipping at the vulnerable skin on Sollux's throat. Maybe he could play this role after all. "I can take my sweet time if I want to."

"Taking your sweet time is going to give both of us swollen globes." Sollux snapped, working his hips in an impatient little circle. "KK, come _on_. Put it in me, come on, I want it." 

"What was that?" Karkat teased, rolling his hips up. "I don't think I'm being addressed with my proper fucking title, here." Sollux gave him an exasperated look, and then leaned in to nip at Karkat's earlobe.

"His Imperial Ferocity, your highness, my lordship, put your motherfucking bulge in my goddamn nook right the fuck now."

“I don’t know, man. I’m not all that convinced that you want me to.” 

“Karkat, come on. You’re a fucking asshole. _Please_. Just fuck me already, _please_.” 

"That works." Karkat said, and pulled his hips down. His bulge squirmed into Sollux in increments, starting small and then moving faster as it tapered outward. Sollux's hips stuttered downwards, taking in the rest all at once, and Karkat could feel his bulges thrashing against their thighs. "Good?"

"No, actually I hate this. This is really bothering me.” He wrapped his arms around Karkat's neck, and Karkat concentrated on getting his bulge to flick inside Sollux's nook, grinding up against the sides. Sollux cursed, grunted, and leaned in to bite the curve of Karkat's jaw, his mouth hot and sloppy on his skin. "Come on, your majesty." He panted, pushing his hips down in little jerking motions. "Fuck me."

“I don’t know why I would, if you hate it so much.” Karkat replied, feeling his nook drip down his thighs. He shifted one of his hands to squeeze at Sollux’s ass -or what little there was of it, anyway- and squeezed his legs tight to get friction on his nook, trying to rub the base of his bulge over the sensitive edges of Sollux’s nook. 

“I changed my mind, I’m digging this, do that again.” 

“God you’re a demanding bitch. I thought I was in charge here. Remember? Emperor Karkat?”

“Yeah, yeah. Do that again, your highness.” Karkat’s bulge pulsed hard and not entirely under his control, and Sollux grinned broadly. “You like that, your majesty?”

“I thought we established that.” Karkat responded, panting.

“Mm. Yeah, we totally did. Fuck me, my lord. Come on, divide and conquer, or whatever it is royalty does.”

“What the fuck, Sollux. What am I dividing?”

“I don’t fucking know, my nook? The point is that I want you to fuck me hard enough to make my shameglobes reel for a few days. Can you manage that, your majesty, or is that a little too much for you?”

“Shut _up_ , Captor, I swear to god.” Karkat tightened his hold on his matesprit, and ducked in to kiss him, all teeth and tongue, guiding Sollux down to grind his nook against the base of his bulge. Sollux got a hand on his own bulges, letting them tangle between his fingers, and let out a pitchy trill as Karkat’s bulge flicked against his shameglobes. “That’s right.” Karkat hissed against Sollux’s mouth. “Come on, come on. Make some noise for me.” Sollux pulled back, looked him straight in the eyes, and chirred sharply. Karkat gave him a little grin and slid his fingers into his hair, coaxing him closer. He nipped at Sollux’s lower lip and then licked over it, sucking it into his mouth as Sollux trilled for him again, rolling his hips on Karkat’s bulge. 

“KK- fuck, if you actually want that bucket after all we gotta get it now.”

“What happened to making a mess and letting someone else clean it up?” Karkat pressed his face into Sollux’s neck and held him tight, letting his bulge work inside his nook without any help from hips or hands. “You’re going to come here, Captor. You’re going to come on my royal fucking thighs with me filling you right the fuck up.” 

Sollux made a strangled little trill and released yellow material onto the throne, his nook tightening up around Karkat’s bulge. Karkat cursed and bit down on Sollux’s shoulder, pushing him down as he came into Sollux.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, Sollux started snickering.

“I can’t believe we just did that, fuck- gross, KK, way gross.”

“It was your goddamn idea.” Karkat groused, stroking gentle hands down Sollux’s back and sides. 

“You’re right, you should always listen to me. I am super duper wise- fucking hell, I am _full_. You know I’m going to just let this out on the throne, right, this isn’t going anywhere. I am going to ruin your fancy chair and you can’t stop me.”

“Mm.” Karkat answered, slinging his arms around Sollux’s hips, his bulge retracting back into his sheath. He could feel Sollux dripping onto his thighs, could feel the cooling wet spot where his nook had expelled material. He could also feel a strange sense of peace, somehow, even though he’d made a total mess of his throne room less than an hour after the end of his coronation. “Okay.”

 

\--------------------------

 

“Well all that I’m _saying_ is that there’s no need to make such drastic changes so soon after being instated. It’s ridiculous, really- an absolute mockery of Alternian justice.” The seadweller was saying, her hand curled around a flute of Karkat’s fancy soporifics. He took great pleasure in clearing his throat, seeing the guilty looks on the faces of the little cluster of courtiers, the way they stepped away from the speaking offender as one. She reeled around, her face still haughty.

“Did you have a comment you wanted to direct to me personally, Marquise?” She shook her head, fins flicking prettily.

“Of course not, your _majesty_. I only mean to express an opinion. I, of course, mean to give you every bit of the respect you deserve.” Her lip curled in a way that seemed to imply she didn’t think he deserved any. Karkat straightened his back, felt the heavy weight of the crown on his head. He shot Sollux a glance, standing to the side, talking to a midblood in his ridiculous fancy clothing- and he gave the seadweller a smile that _bit_. He put all of his political weight into his grin, his stance, the way his sickles shifted on his hips.

“As it should be.” He replied, sharp-eyed. “We wouldn’t want to have you mistaken for a traitor.” And then he turned and left, and he didn’t even bother to give her the satisfaction of looking back. 

It wasn’t always that bad, being Emperor.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my moirail captorvatiing for being my beta! <3 I do plan to add a little more in this verse- some other oneshots of what Feferi's up to in space, as well as Karkat and Feferi figuring out their political moiraillegance. So if you liked it, you can look forward to that, I suppose! Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Also oops my otp bias is showing.


End file.
